This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In automotive vehicles, it is common to have a climate control system (commonly known as an HVAC system) located within an instrument panel which provides heated or cooled air to occupants through dash panel defrost air outlets, instrument panel venting air outlets and floor directed air outlets. These HVAC systems typically comprise at least one door for directing the flow of air throughout the system. These doors are often controlled by one or more actuator servo motors, which provide a means of rotating the doors either directly or indirectly by means of one or more linkages. Due to the space constraints of modern vehicles, it is becoming more and more critical to utilize all space within the instrument panel, and therefore design the HVAC system to conform to the space constraints provided therefore.
Typically, the HVAC main assembly is assembled prior to initial installation within the vehicle. This provides the easies means of installation within the space provided, but the downside to this, is in the event that service to one or more components is needed (such as the servo motor), it is often required to remove the entire HVAC assembly from the vehicle before servicing the servo, due to the inability or extreme difficulty in accessing all of the mounting fastener which attaches the servo assembly to the HVAC case.
It would therefore be desirable to have an automotive HVAC system which provides an easily attachable/removable servo assembly, without the need to remove the entire HVAC assembly from the vehicle.